This invention relates to vehicle security devices, specifically to such devices which are used to prevent unauthorized entry into locked doors of vehicles by insertion of certain tools and implements, other than a door key, into a door or between a door and a vehicle window.
A key-operated lock of a vehicle door includes a lock cylinder which extends into a door handle unit. The lock cylinder has an inner end and linkage which connects the inner end of the lock cylinder to a door lock. Typically, the lock cylinder is located below the door window. Access to the inner end of the lock cylinder allows manipulation by those who would steal or forcibly enter a vehicle.
Forced entry to a vehicle can be accomplished by downward insertion of a thin tool, between a vehicle door window glass and flexible molding around a door window frame. Such a tool pushes aside the molding which allows the tool into the cavity of a door through an opening created by the tool.
Another method of entry to a vehicle is accomplished by downward insertion of an implement, such as a stiff wire which is hooked or notched at one end, between a vehicle door window glass and the flexible molding around a door window frame. A linkage rod at the inner end of the lock cylinder inside the vehicle door can be manipulated with the aforementioned thin tool or stiff wire. This manipulation unlocks the door.
The lock cylinder of a vehicle door is often a component of a door handle unit that seats at a conforming opening in the outer shell of a door. Another common technique for unlocking a door is to insert a screw driver, or similar tool, between the conforming opening at the edge of a door handle unit and the vehicle door. After bending the vehicle door and its door handle unit and inserting such a tool, the tool is used to manipulate a linkage rod connected to the inner end of the lock cylinder. Prior art does not provide easily installed and inexpensive means for preventing unlocking a vehicle door using such techniques. Without altering the appearance of a vehicle, this invention shields, blocks, and prohibits forced entry into a vehicle by insertion of tools through flexible molding around a window or the seam between the door handle unit and the door of such a vehicle.